


Give Up and Time to Rest

by HFyornT



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Shounen-ai, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HFyornT/pseuds/HFyornT
Summary: Elliott couldn't make his boyfriend sleep. Tae kept doing his work. Later surprisingly, he found what his boyfriend laid on his stomach, sleeping peacefully. Surrendered beautifully.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Kudos: 35





	Give Up and Time to Rest

It was late noon. The sky was orange- with some purple tried to blend in but not dominating it. Elliott pulled a key from his pants' pocket, a way to unlock his boyfriend's apartment door so he could get inside. His other hand carried some plastic bags, so many things like food, snacks and some stuff for and that Tae asked him to buy. That day Elliott was an errand boy.

"Hey, i'm here, Tae!" he exclaimed while closing the door.

Yes, Tae gave him a duplicate. Tae was in his room, working with the techs. He didn't bother to leave his workspace.

He replied with a low voice, "Yeah."

Elliott put the bags on table but carried the one that has the stuff his boyfriend asked. He walked there and found his boyfriend, had a very serious look on his face which was an usual sight for Elliott himself, but it made him worried. There were a mix of grey and black colored bags under his eyes, could be pretty seen though. It made him worried. He asked himself how many days he hadn't slept? Then he placed the bag beside his computer.

"Hey, you didn't sleep?" he asked as he placed both his hands on Tae's stiff shoulders.

"Nu-uh."

"Nu-uh, he said. How cute." Elliott mumbled.

He was disappointed of himself that he didn't come to Tae's place for a few days before. But, he said he didn't want to be interrupted so he only did as what he said. As a good boyfriend, he obeyed. Still, knowing the fact his lover didn't sleep made him upset. Maybe, if he was here before, he could persuade him to get a good amount time of nice sleep.

"Babe, you should take some rest. You know, sleep."

"I-i can't! It has to be finished now or else-"

"Or else?" Elliott asked sharply.

Tae was taken aback, "Or else my sister... I-"

Elliott sighed and made Tae faced him by turning the chair so they could see each other, "Listen, you will find her, alright? You have been doing your best. But i gotta admit, by not taking care yourself is wrong. You want your sister to see yourself in this state?"

"... no, i suppose."

"See! Now, leave your workspace. Don't touch the techs and have a "conversation" with your computer. Look at me in the eyes, not the computer's screen. Your health is what is now matter." Elliott said, convicing.

Tae turned out replied harshly, "You old man, you think you have the right to tell me what to do and not to do!?"

Elliott fell to the floor, ass hit the surface not smoothly. Pretty hard, it seemed, to make his lover to get some rest. The black haired man back to focus on his work. That wasn't working, whatever wanna be called. He thought it could be convicing but apparently his boyfriend was a stubborn person.

He stood up, "Tae, you know what? Good luck on that."

Tae looked at his boyfriend for a second aimlessly before making himself busy again. Elliott sighed, ruffling his hair in desperation. He went to the kitchen counter, pouring some orange juice to a glass for a "trying his best without making bae mad" boyfriend. A cold one might be better by adding some ice cubes.

Then he sat on a couch. He made himself as comfy as possible. He took a gulp then put it on the table. No other sound than noise that came from the workplace. He took a glance back and sulked. He wanted to cuddle Tae so badly. He wanted to spoil him.

Elliott wanted to kiss Tae so badly. He needed to taste that wet, seductive tongue. Both of his eyes closed, remembering those lil stuttered lips he licked back then as a permission to enter, exploring inside of it. Those vision was very clear. He gulped, thinking if today was his day to get a kiss from him. Just one damn little kiss was enough for him. Even though he couldn't deny he craved for the touch.

Elliott fell asleep. On the couch and left the glass sweating, tears sliding smoothly from it. But, he wasn't in his original position. He was laying on his back and... something heavy was like being put on him. The hair tickled his chin. Elliott opened his eyes and was surprised to find Tae slept on him like a giant teddy bear, but right now it wasn't a teddy bear but a human being who happened to refuse not to sleep before.

He wondered what time was it. He looked at the clock and it was almost midnight. For some hours he was actually sleeping and was awaken by a sight of this, which he found was very adorable. Tae was sleeping peacefully, breathing with a slow and nice pace. His hands gripped on Elliott's arms. His head was on Elliott's chest and mouth opened like an entrance, with its shape like a triangle, turned out drooling a little bit. Tae's legs were carelessly free, positioned between his boyfriend's legs.

Elliott couldn't help but smiled. He hugged Tae. His left hand worked on Tae's hair, ruffling him gently while his right hand was on his back, up and down rubbing it. This was nice too. Very nice, indeed. He glad Tae had given up. He closed his eyes again and finally slept.

It was a great dream. He dreamed about some sort of fantasy. He would tell about it later to Tae. He yawned. Tae was no longer laid on his body. Instead, he found Tae had woken up, pouring water to a glass for him to drink. Elliott got up and walked to the counter. He put his arms around Tae's waist. He nuzzled on his lover's nape tape. Tae moaned a little.

"Good morning, Elliott."

"Hnng, took you long damn enough."

He turned around to see his man, " _Mianhae_. I should have listened you."

Elliott grinned, "It's fine. So, how was my body? Was it comfy-"

Tae mocked, "No, you were as hard as steel."

"Cold, smooth steel to be exact. Then, how was this cold touch?" Elliott said as both of his hands trailed on Tae's stomach and hips.

"Ah, stop, Elliott."

"You can't resist it, i see." Elliott smirked and kissed Tae.

They kissed, wandering in each other's. After a great, decent amount of kinda messy making out, they released from each other. Tae's hands still gripped on Elliott's head and neck. He then kissed Elliott's left cheek.

"That's as a thanks for being an errand boy."

"Your welcome." Elliott pullled him into another kiss.


End file.
